Slade's True power
by GamesRMine
Summary: What if Slade…is not who we think he is?
1. Chapter 1

Slade's single blue eye opens to reveal a dark room filled with what appeared to be giant gears. Slade sighed deeply as he threw off his dark covers and casually walked over to his dark steel closet, his hands behind his back- a little habit that he had picked up. Slade saw a metal mask hanging there. The mask's right side had a copper collar with an eye hole that curled up to a point. The mask's left side had no eye hole at all, but was completely black. The mask had four breather holes over the mouth, but one could not see the mouth itself. Under the mask was a black body suit that had dull gray armor placed strategically on it. Slade let a small smile grace his normally grim lips as he took out his signature suit. He glanced at the cabinet again to where he had a clear view to his old dark blue and orange suit and he knew that under that was his sage cloak with a scratched head band. Slade shook his head to rid himself of those pesky memories.

Slade was about to walk out of his room when he heard a small pop echo though the space. He quickly slammed his right foot against a floor panel to trigger a pressure sensor, causing a long sword to shoot out of the ground and into Slade's waiting hands as he turned quickly. There was a small robot with eight spider-like legs and what appeared to be a video camera for a head. Slade quickly cut off it's legs before picking it up and looking directly into the camera. He breathed deeply, then calmly started speaking in a emotionless tone. "Whoever you are know this…..I will track you down for a nice….chat." Slade then crushed the device in his hand being careful to save enough to get tracking data.

Gizmo gulped along with the rest of the Hive group. "Did we accidentally send a spy drone into SLADE'S BEDROOM?" The rest of the group dumbly nodded.

"Well, maybe there is something on the tape that will save our skins." Jinx said in a hurry (she was desperate).

"Yeah….that is a great idea….or we could just make him more angry." Mammoth said as he nervously debated on whether or not to watch.

"Look let's just run it though again." Gizmo returned the tape to the beginning and ran it in slow motion.

Jinx was watching it with a renewed vigor, she just saw what everyone else saw at first- nothing but…wait! "Go back and go even slower. I think I saw something." Jinx all but yelled as Gizmo backed it up slowly. What the group saw made their jaws drop. It was….part of Slade's unmasked face! The face or what could be seen, was spiked blonde hair and three distinct slash marks on his cheek. But what really shocked them was that he could only be five years older than them at the most- that smooth skin gave him away.

"Guys, we are other saved or more dead." Gizmo said so blankly that all the others could do was nod.

Slade was not having a good day. He was wearing his armor, but over that he was wearing a brown trench coat with very high collar and a brown fedora hat. He made sure to keep his head low when he heard a scream. Slade casually turned his head towards a building that was ablaze. Slade would normally not care, but for the small figure in the window. The figure was about five years old. She had brown hair, but Slade saw a little girl with dark purple hair. "Ayane" Slade whispered the name as if just saying it would smite him then and there. Slade took off before he could think straight and broke though the buildings burning door. Slade quickly glanced around the place. It appeared to be an apartment complex. The fire growled angrily at him as he saw the reddish orange flame trying to surround him…it brought back memories that he wanted left buried. Slade also consciously realized that the girl could not be his sister Ayane, but…he was already in the building so why not help, he rationalized. Slade quickly leapt up the stars making sure he landed in a headstand and pushed off with his arms. While he was in the air he kicked the door open to see the little girl clutching a teddy bear while huddling in the corner.

"Come here, if you want to get out." the scary man spoke as his coat whipped around him. The small girl stood up shakily and made her way to the man. The man calmly picked her up and started to head down the stars while covering her head.

"Are you Robin?" the little girl Slade had just picked up asked as he skillfully made it down a burning staircase.

Slade looked at the girl before replying in a cautious tone "No." just as he walked out of the building. Slade watched as a women came running up to him. He assumed she was the girl's mother. Slade handed over the girl while making sure his mask was not visible. He then quickly left the mother's presence and saw what made him swear lightly- a line of police, firefighters, ambulances, and finally the Teen Titians. Slade quickly walked away so as to get away from the group, but alas it was not to be.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." Robin's voice called out to Slade. Slade slightly moved his hand into his coat pocket and made a hand sign to put a small illusion over his mask. Slade so loved to imitate a hero after all. "You should really leave hero business to heroes….wait, Question is that you? What are you doing in Jump City?" the poor teen asked Slade. It was true as Slade had made his mask to look like the Question's.

"Well you see Robin…" Slade reached into his pocket for…well anything and pulled out a stick of gum….he could work with this. "You see, this gum here…has ties to the Illuminati." Robin stared at Slade with a quizzical look.

"How did you come to such a crazy conclusion?" Robin asked only to think for a moment. "You know, don't say anything as I know that you somehow will turn my brain into a yarn ball." Robin then turned and started to walk way, Slade did the same in the opposite direction.

Robin looked back at 'Question's' back before thinking "That is not the Question I remember. He told me that the Illuminati were just a cover up…so who are you?" Robin looked thoughtful before turning back to stare at the dying remains of the fire. Robin sighed before using his emergency Justice League communicator. "Hey! This is Robin, I think there is a new player in Jump, but he seemed kinda familiar."

John was surprised at Robin's words…but looked though the data file. "Sorry Robin. I can't find anyone who could do that….not behind bars."

Robin cursed as that meant that this was either a new unknown player or an old one with new powers. Personally he hoped it was a new player…I mean, could he imagine Slade with superpowers- scary thought.

Slade was, well amused. He knew that this was the perfect time to try something, but that whole 'Ayane' incident had caused him a lot of…stress. Yes that was the word for it- stress. Slade sighed deeply. He hated the way things were going. He just had to find those that dared to place a spy drone on him…but would a small break hurt? His instincts were yelling at him to track them down and do…unpleasant things to them, but his mind was saying that he had to lose some stress if he were to think clearly…so he could do even more unpleasant things to them.

"Buy your tickets here to the greatest show in Jump, with the Teen Titans doing some charity work." Slade turned to see a man wearing a red and white checkered vest standing behind a impromptu counter. Slade had an amusing idea as he walked over to the man while placing a small illusion over his face so that he looked like an older man with white hair and a full beard.

"I would like to buy a ticket." Slade's voice sounded old as well from years of experience pretending to be someone else.

"Well then, here is your ticket sir as soon as you hand over twenty dollars." Slade pulled out a one dollar bill and quickly put a small illusion on it to make it appear to be a twenty. He calmly handed the changed bill over as he received his ticket. Slade looked over his shoulder to see that a line was forming, so he quickly made his way out of the area towards the direction of the Carnival.

The Carnival looked normal in every regard, except that there were posters of the Teen Titans everywhere. Slade ignored everyone as he walked up to the stand. He watched as the Teen Titans waved and signed autographs. He turned and saw a man in a purple trench coat with a women wearing the same kind, but green one. Slade narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the pair. "I'm telling ya Har, that this will help set up our Arkham plan." The man in the purple coat stated to the girl in green.

"But pudden," she whined. "Why do we need bird brain anyway?"

Slade made his way behind the two before speaking using his real voice "What are you two clowns doing in MY city." Slade demanded in a pleasant tone...well pleasant in an "I am currently threatening you're life" kind of way. The two turned to face the masked man.

The one in purple (better known as the Joker) smiled as he looked at Slade's mask. "Well, if it isn't old Deathstroke. How's it been?" Joker asked Slade with a smile.

Harley Quinn looked surprised at first, before a grin broke out on her face. "HI YA, CANDY CORN FACE!" Luckily the crowd was two whipped up by the Titans to notice Harley's yell.

Slade quickly covered their mouths with his hands. "Let's discuss this in a more private area, shall we?" he reprimanded them.

Well What do you think?


	2. Joker and Poker

Slade could only stair at the clowns that he had removed and dragged behind one of the tents. "Let me get this straight. You want to kidnap Robin for a game at Arkham?" Slade watched as the clowns nodded.

"Of course old boy!" Joker stated loudly. "What better way to attract Batsy then with Bird-Brain!" Joker finished just as loudly waving his hands wildly. Harley giggled as Slade palmed his head.

"Say I let you do this…I want a little…game of my own." Slade looked at there gleaming eyes…the clowns were intrigued. Slade stared at them as he had a smirk under his mask. When Slade told Joker and Harley of his 'game' they broke out into laughter…Joker's however was very familiar to a passing Titan.

Robin had just passed a tent when he heard the sound of laughter that he wished he would never hear again. Robin felt the hairs on his neck stiffen as he used his communicator to call the other Titans. "NO QUESTIONS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" he practically screamed into his communicator.

Slade heard Robin over Joker's insane laugh. "It seems that Robin has heard us…why don't we greet the Titan, as you are guest here." Joker just smirked as Harley pulled out her hammer, they all had ditched their coats (and in Slade's case a hat as well) 'til they were wearing their respectable villain costumes.

Harley smiled at Slade appreciatively before speaking "Wow! Candy-Corn face got a make over…Don't tell me you lost your Halloween spirit." Harley had a grin on her face that showed all of her white teeth.

Slade was about to reply when Harley's words about Halloween spirit awoke some unpleasant memories.

We see a young blond-haired boy around seven or eight in a old Japanese style alley dressed up as a mercenary. One of his eyes was covered by an eye patch that looked a little worn. He was looking at a semi-new newspaper article about the Wayne family's new son when he heard someone approach. He turned to see a purple-haired girl a few years younger than him dressed up as a witch. "Hey Big Brother, don't you love Halloween! I mean look at all the dark blues and oranges." The girl stated in a cheery voice.

The young blond just sighed as he looked at her. "I don't know why they do dark blue instead of black, but I for one am going to get us more food for the winter." The blond seemed to shiver as the cold wind hit his thin costume. "Damn, if I could wear something else…."

"Oh, come on Big Brother, loosen up! It is Halloween or my name is not Ayane Mugen!" The girl shouted as she grabbed her 'brothers' sleeve and pulled him along. They ignored several of the hated glares that were sent their way by villagers that recognized them.

"SLADE!" Slade was pulled back to reality as he saw Robin burst though the tent with the Teen Titans following behind. "What are you planning with the Joker!" Robin asked/demanded. He knew Slade was very bad news, but add Joker and Harley Quinn and it was terrible!

Slade let out a chuckle that sent shivers down the Titan's spines. "Well Robin, if you must know it is a…poker game." Joker and Harley were laughing at the Teens confusion. Slade let out a sigh as he continued to explain. "We have decided that the younger gen …need some type of encouragement, so we are having a poker tournament where the winner will get to ask us for a wish…" Slade trailed off as he looked down the Titans before turning to face Joker. "Go set up everything. I will handle the Titans…" Joker nodded before he and Harley ran out while Slade charged the Team.

Cyborg reacted first and fired a sonic blast at Slade while Starfire tried to catch-up to the Joker. Slade did a front flip over the blast, which missed him by about an inch as he pulled out a cord of some kind with weights on the end. He threw it at Starfire and watched as it entangled her. Slade's feet touched the ground as he hit a button on his gauntlet and almost immediately the device that had Starfire put out a fearsome amount of electricity in her body, enough to incapacitate, but not enough to kill. His victory was short lived as he found himself rolling out of the way as Raven tried to grab him with her magic. Slade knew that she would need to be stopped fast as he caught Robin's jumping kick and tossed him at Cyborg. Slade looked up as a large green gorilla swung it's fist at him. "Forgot about Beast-boy for a second…it will not happen again." Slade thought as he then jumped onto the gorilla's arms and ran up them to deliver a bone shattering kick to Beast-boy's face, well it would have shattered bone if Beast-boy was in his human form. "Time to end this." Slade thought as he throw several grenades at Cyborg as he was getting up. Then Slade turned and ran before the boom, only to stop when Robin stopped in front of him with his bo staff.

"Well…seeing as the grenades knocked out both Raven and Cyborg, it is just us." Slade spoke in a calm measured voice. As he pulled out his own staff. Slade quickly swung it in a downward arc, planning to knock Robin out in one blow. Robin blocked…as expected. "When will you learn to stop looking for the obvious?" Slade questioned as he twisted the bottom of his staff that caused the top to open and release knock-out gas straight into Robin's face. Slade watched in contempt as Robin's unconscious body fell in front of him. Slade idly wondered why they went down so easily…"Probably from the fact that I have never gone full force in my past encounters and only used about twenty-five percent of my actual skill…or it could be that the knowledge of Joker being here had messed with his senses." Slade pondered this as he left to baby-sit the clowns. They definitely would need one.

Joker and Harley were having their own fun. They had taken over a TV station with the help of a few thugs. "Hey Har, how do I look?" The Joker asked as he wanted his first appearance in Jump City to be Grand.

Harley adopted a thoughtful pose before giving Joker the thumbs up. "You look great Mister J."

"Personally…" A cold voice from behind Joker started. "I think you look moronic." Joker whipped out a gun and pointed it at the figure behind him only to stop when he saw it was Slade.

Joker's face went from enraged to joyful in a matter of seconds, and with a chorus of laughs. "Deathstroke! It is good to see you have not changed…though I liked the other costume better." Joker pouted a bit before he jumped up onto the stage "Is everything ready?" Joker asked impatiently and daring anyone to say no. One thug raised hi arm…"Yes, What is it?" Joker yelled

"Yyyooouuu dddooonnn'ttt…" The thug was stuttering in fear at the moment.

"Get on with it already!" Joker demanded angrily, impatient at the hold up.

"You don't have your microphone!" The thug screamed out as he cowed down, waiting for the gun shot.

"….Harley, give that man a raise!" Joker shouted as he grabbed his microphone and motioned for another thug to give the count down…Five…Four….Th….the man's countdown was cut short as Slade delivered a neck chop that killed the man. He gave Joker the "just do it already" hand gesture. Joker stared at Slade angrily, but then snickered as he looked at the dead thug. Joker motioned with his right hand for the feed to begin.

The TV sets in Jump turned on and the Joker filled every screen. Most of the citizens of Jump gasped as they knew the world infamous Joker. The Joker was dressed in his purple and green suit, but they appeared a bit more casual- like one would see on a vacation. Then they heard him laugh- something they only ever heard from the safety of a few cities away. "Hello Jump City! If you're wondering what yours truly is doing here…well I am on vacation." Joker paused only to begin laughing insanely at the camera, causing a few of his own men to shrink away. "Anyway, I had meeting with an old chap named Slade and we had the most wondrous idea." The citizens were extremely worried since the fact was that Slade was the greatest threat to Jump City- he had tried to destroy it on several occasions. "We have decided to have a poker tournament for all the eager young villains in Jump…The winner of the tournament will get…a single wish that myself and Slade will make true…Don't worry we will contact you." All the younger villains in Jump and in the HIVE academy leaned in close as this was a once in a life-time chance. "Oh yes, Slade told me to remind the idiots that sent a spy drone into his bed-room that this is your only shot at getting out of this or….well I will leave that up to you. Bye, bye for now!" Joker laughed once more as the TV sets went back to normal.

"Guys, we have to win that tournament." Gizmo says to his teammates as they heard a knock on the door. Mammoth opened the door, afraid it was Slade only to see a guy dressed up as a clown.

"Invitation to the poker game." The clown said as he handed over a note with an address on it. The clown then left…

The Titans heard the TV and could not believe it. "Guys, we have to stop this." Robin said as he saw Raven enter a meditative pose as she used her magic to scan minds. He had two objectives now. One was to get someone in that tournament as a spy and two to get what that spy drone recorded.

"Friend-Robin, can you please tell me who that clown that was with Slade is?" Starfire asked getting incredulous looks from the others. Robin sighed. He did not have time to explain the horrors of the Joker, so he gave her a tape made to show the citizens of Jump what the Joker was capable of.

"Star please watch this and it will tell you about Joker…"Robin trailed off knowing that she would be scared out of her mind. Starfire grabbed the tape and flew to her room while Robin walked to his to let Raven work in peace. Robin began to think back to his time in Gotham and he decided that he would be damned if he'd let Joker turn Jump into another Gotham.

Robin's room was very plain, but one thing stuck out besides the uncanny amount of Slade photos and newspaper articles, an old communicator on his desk…it was shaped like a bat.

Around town there were several villains getting invites. But one lone figure in a dark coat killed one of them and, smiling grimly, removed the invite from the villain's pocket. Lightning flashed and if anyone was there they would have seen purple hair coming out from under a hat. The figure scanned the invite, then left in a swirl of burning leaves.

Slade's cruel, calculating eye had seen some inconsistencies with how the Joker was acting around Harley. Slade had noticed in the past that when Harley did something….well Joker, he would just laugh it off, but now…. Joker did not even smile...snicker yes, but not smile. "Joker. Your behavior around Harley seems …different." Slade hid any curiosity in his voice as he wanted to know what was going on. Slade only really cared because he was a firm believer in knowing everything so as not to be surprised by anything and if Joker did not tell him…he would not sleep till he knew.

Joker looked at Slade before snorting. "I am becoming….bored with her, I mean it was fun making her as insane as me…but, I am going to look for a New Joke." Joker let out a small chuckle before he looked Slade in the eye- dead serious. "You are not to tell her any of this conversation, but she won't be coming back to Gotham." Joker had become bored with her, she was a good joke while it lasted, but she no longer had a use…and sex would only blunt his Jokes as he seen it made people into blundering idiots.

Slade raised his eyebrows. Joker was getting rid of Harley…stupid. Harley was a valuable and versatile tool in the Joker's arsenal. Killing her would be a waste…Hmmm, something to consider later. Slade nodded his head to show he would not say anything, but did not say that he would not plan anything.

Another chapter done…Please review. Don't worry I will explain the age thing soon.


	3. Slade's 18th Gambit

Slade sighed as he walked though his base…the clowns painting it up. Normally Slade would rip their throats out, but he knew that some sacrifices had to be made and that he had other hideouts anyway...so this one did not matter too much. Slade watched as a clown went stumbling past and landed in front of him…spilling paint on Slade's boots.

Slade raised an eyebrow at the clown as the clown looked up angrily, only to have the look replaced by one of fear- not at Slade himself, but at what was behind him. Slade looked over his shoulder to see the Joker, who was…well, grinning.

"Oh Bobo! You have been such a naughty clown, spilling paint on our host's shoe…" Joker spoke in a deadly-sounding singsong voice. Joker was practically skipping past Slade towards the downed clown. Bobo was crawling backwards as he looked pleadingly at Slade, speechlessly asking for him to step in.

Slade frowned at the clown's pleading gaze. Pursing his lips, Slade chose to ignore the unspoken plea as any interference on his part would only cause the Joker to become angrier and unpredictable…more unpredictable. After all, this was how he had fun.…that and this used to be his best pair of boots.

Slade walked away to the sound of Bobo's screams and idly wondered if this was worth it. Slade hated putting up with Joker. Harley was okay as he could see some rhyme and reason behind most of her actions, but Joker- that was a whole different ball game. Joker was like a starving dog on a leash…you feed it, but you are careful of how you do it or it might just bite your hand off.

Slade disinterestedly watched the hallways turn and twist as he made his way though his base with practiced ease. A slight frown creased his brow, then Slade came to a halt…someone was here that was not supposed to be here…besides his…guest. Slade's single eye narrowed as he walked towards where he sensed the problem. His frown turned into a full-blown scowl. Whoever was here better have a good reason, or he/she would find themselves in a pool of their own blood. All the surprises that had happened this week were beginning to annoy Slade and he could only hope that the annoyances would end soon.

Slade arrived in the hallway where he could sense the being hiding…it was not human…no, but it was close and had human-like intelligence…maybe a summoned creature? "Well, for a human, you are good." Slade turned and blinked at the sight of a talking gorilla. This one he knew was not a summons and he knew the name of this beast.

"Why are you here, Grodd ?" Slade asked casually while he was preparing to throw a capsule full of poison gas. Grodd walked closer as Slade tensed.

"I heard about there was a poker game going on. Is that right?" Grodd began, though they both knew it was his way of asking if he could join.

"What do I get out of it?" Slade asked as he would not agree for free strictly for principle's sake. Slade knew that the only reason Grodd wanted in was that he wanted the wish or he was bored and saw this as a way to show the humans his superiority.

Grodd let out an ominous laugh that shook his large belly. "I have a device that will be bringing a warrior from a different dimension to this one…maybe you could get a new tool." Grodd stretched his lips back from his massive canines in a bizarre attempt at an ingratiating smile, but then added. "They will, however have a large power reduction so make sure if you accept to pull someone that is insanely strong." Grodd then let out a heavy sigh. "The only reason I do not use it myself is the fact that it can only be used once…and takes far more resources then I would like to part with…that and most warriors I found are humans…and I hate humans."

Slade's lips turned down as he thought about it. He had already figured out how to get Harley…but then again one can never have too many tools. Slade nodded and looked at Grodd. "Okay, but I get my tool first." Slade had no intention of getting double- crossed. Slade had reached nearly everyone and he knew Grodd normally would kill the one that he made a deal with after he got what he wanted.

"You are smarter then most humans." Grodd "smiled". Slade insisting on payment first proved that he was thinking ahead…Grodd ran what he knew of Slade through his head. Unless something had changed, he knew he could trust Slade. Slade had a rep to keep if he wanted to continue to get the highest paying jobs. Grodd also knew that the power reduction would be massive, so Slade would have to bring someone really powerful …and Grodd liked watching powerful beings become weakened.

Slade nodded as he motioned to Grodd to lead the way. Slade followed the great ape though the twisting pathways that he called his hideout and out the hidden door. Slade watched as the ape opened up an old van that appeared barely drivable- and certainly ready to fall apart. However, Slade had long ago learned that looks were very easy to fake. Inside the van was a bunch of high tech gear. Slade's eyebrows rose. He could name the company that made those- namely Lexcorp.

"In here is the device…try not to break it human." Grodd spit out the word human as if it were an insult. It was clear that Grodd did not want any human near his device. Grodd motioned to a machine that had a large gorilla-sized chair with a head covering piece that would move much like the dryers at a salon, but would be uncomfortable on a human head. "Take a seat and I will be begin the preparations."

Slade looked at the device then at Grodd. "Do you mind if I keep a gun trained on you…so I am sure that you will not try to kill me?" Slade asked in a very cold voice that would send shivers down the spines of lesser men. Grodd just nodded as he understood paranoia…most 'villains' have an extreme case of trust issues.

Slade pulled out his custom pistol and leveled it at Grodd as he walked over to the machine. Slade knew that the pistol would either kill Grodd or leave him with such a severe wound that he would be crippled. Slade sat down on the chair, adjusting his armor as he casually crossed his legs and watched Grodd push buttons on a large computer. Grodd's fingers danced across the oversized keyboard with a grace belied by his size, giving the machine its commands. Slade felt the device lower onto his head and he felt a slight pressure on his skull, but that was more of it's design really. "You will see the dimension, but can not interact with it. The first person you touch will be brought back here after you touch them. The machine will then allow you up…oh yeah, creatures in the other dimension cannot see or hear you…only a split second in the time you touch will the person you touch see you." Grodd spoke tonelessly, but looked up and smiled as he hit the final switch.

Slade's fingers tightened on his gun, then he nearly yelled out as he felt like his body was ripping in half before he clenched his eye tightly shut. The pain he was going though made it to his top twenty of pain he inflected on himself in the name of a plan. Slade was beginning to doubt that this was a good idea when the pain ceased suddenly and without warning. Cautiously, Slade opened his eye to see a grassy field with a rocky outcrop behind him. Moving slowly and still keeping a sharp eye out, Slade explored about a bit before he saw a young blond-haired girl flying towards the rock wall. Slade watched her briefly, then walked over to her as he could feel her power radiating around her. Slade felt another powerful being flying towards them. He looked up and to the right, homing in on the cause of his feeling to see a green creature with a tail flying towards them.

Slade turned his attention back to the girl. Although the green thing was stronger, the girl could blend in easier. As Slade strolled over to her, his mind was already making a thousands plans he could use her in….after he found out the full extent of her powers. Pausing briefly in front of her, Slade reached out and calmly touched her cheek with the backside of his fingers, making her look at him.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at the figure that suddenly and without warning appeared before her. She had no idea how he had managed that. She was usually very good at sensing others, but she hadn't even noticed him until he touched her. Then she realized that he was fading…and that she was fading right along with him. Every- thing just disappeared. She could feel herself thinning and reached for the man, thinking she was about to die. Then she began to feel her body firming up and paused. The next thing she knew was that she and the strange man were in a car. She couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands together to test their solidity.

Slade nodded with a grim smile. Now he had a clear look at the girl given that her power did not take up nearly all his senses. Slade saw the girl's blond hair was about chin length. Her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing a black shirt with strapped sleeves, along with a jean jacket with no sleeves and a short denim skirt. Her legs were covered in black fabric ended in brown boots. All in all, she looked great…even beautiful dare he say. He cocked his head and smiled. "Hello my name is Slade. I believe that I saved you from that green being…." he paused, then continued. "We have much to talk about you and I." As he spoke, Slade walked over to the girl and offered his hand. The girl looked at it suspiciously before slowly reaching to grasp it.

Unknown to the car's occupants, a purple-haired women had watched all the events that had transpired. With a tiny smile, the women watched Slade talk to the girl. She then turned and left while thinking about what had just happened. "Good job big brother...find your happiness…before I am forced to fight you." the women thought as she disappeared in a swirl of burning leaves.

Joker looked down at the dead body of the clown. He really needed to find new playthings. These just didn't hold his interest long. Bobbing his head, Joker looked around for something else to do, when he saw Slade walk in with a blond-haired girl. "Hey Slade, old boy! Who is this new lovely guest?" Joker questioned, smiling broadly…maybe she would make a great new Harley.

"This is my new business partner. Her name is 18." Slade spoke calmly, stressing the word "partner" to tell Joker that she was off-limits. Slade paused, then deliberately walked over to Joker, stopping directly in front of him before looking him dead in the face. "We also have a gorilla participating in the poker tournament." Slade said…which caused the Joker to burst out laughing and forget about 18.

"18, there is a machine that I could use to get an accurate judgment of your powers down the hall." Slade started to walk forward in a way that told her she was follow him.

"You better keep your end of the deal." 18 whispered as she turned to keep up with him. Slade looked back at her, a smile dancing on his lips. She was like him in so many ways, yet so different in others. Slade shook his head, wondering where that thought came from.

"Don't worry, I will keep my part of the deal. Now, come on." Slade reached back and took her hand, not noticing the slight blush on her cheeks as he lead her to the room. Inside she paused and stared at the machinery. At her pause, Slade looked over at her and realized that the machine made her nervous and uncertain. "I will get in first to prove to you that it is safe." Slade walked into the machine and a readout of his powers came up on a monitor which they both could see. "The machine cannot record data, so whatever was there will be gone by the time I step out of range of it's sensors." Slade added as an after-thought. He held out his hand to her. Her eyes dropped to his hand and her mind raced. Could she trust him?

ELSEWHERE…

Robin straightened and looked around. He and his team had found five Hive students heading towards an alley….their chance at getting an invite. The Teen Titans had jumped the prey as soon as they were in the alley and had knocked them out without so much as a yell betraying them. "Okay guys, tie them up and head back to the tower with the invites." Robin commanded while Raven used her powers to teleport them.

Dusting his hands, Robin continued. "We need to make-up alto-villain personas to sneak in." He smiled as he let his team come up with villainous outfits. They all grinned and started working. Soon, they all stood assembled ready to infiltrate the game.

Robin had a black ski mask with a skull over the face. He was also wearing black pants with a green combat vest open showing off his well-developed chest (for his age anyway). Robin also had an assortment of weaponry attached to his belt- all empty, but it added a certain panache he felt. Robin decided to go by the name Crossbones.

Cyborg made his fake entity a man in a red robotic suit. He made sure to include a lot of advanced weapons to complete the look. Cyborg would go by the moniker Crimson Dynamo.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven chose not to attend as their powers were so unique that everyone inside would knew it was them. Their job was to monitor the status of the others so they could quickly assist if needed. They drew together in a loose circle and began to finalize strategy.

ELSEWHERE…

Slade had finished testing 18 and found out that she was considerably weakened. 18 was around Cinderblock in terms of strength and endurance which meant that she was immune to normal bullets. Her speed had also taken a hit. She was still much faster than a normal human, but the Flash she was not…the biggest blow came to her energy attacks which now were comparable to Starfire's star bolts…18's energy attacks were still slightly stronger though. All in all, she was still useful and Slade felt something with her around… he did not know what it was.

Slade shook his head. He needed a clear mind as he had a very…intriguing project he was working on. One that would decide the future of a certain clown girl. There on the table was a life-sized robotic Harley…

ELSEWHERE…

Jinx was having the most stressful week of her life. First they got on Slade's bad side, never a good thing, but this was followed by the realization that Mammoth had never played poker. Jinx felt like hitting her head on the wall as she watched Gizmo try to teach Mammoth the basics. Jinx knew that they were going to be hard pressed to even try and win as there would be a lot of aspiring young villains.

Jinx watched Mammoth as he tried to play and shook her head. He was horrible at it. Jinx would not be surprised if they decided that he was the worst poker player alive…sad part is that they may need to rely on him to save their hides. "We're so doomed…" thought Jinx as she watched Gizmo try once more to explain bluffing to Mammoth.

ELSEWHERE…

Slade eyed his surroundings closely he knew someone was there, but he did not know who. He then used his powers to sense the energy around him…it was an extremely low-powered person…male…a clown thug.. Slade spent about one-fourth of a quarter of a second to know where the thug was, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke…

Pinky the clown saw Slade disappear…not good. Joker had assigned him to watch Slade and report back everything… now Pinky was not a genius, but he knew that when a guy with the nickname "terminator" disappears, you run. Pinky turned and ran, only to fall on his butt when he hit a wall in front of him. "W…why the wall was a few feet back…so how did I…OH SHIT!" Pinky thought as he saw the wall was none other than Slade. Slade made a single hand-sign with his right hand…the next thing Pinky saw was his last…a great fireball getting closer.

Slade watched as the fireball left charred remains…memories rushed upward into his conscious mind as the flames died down.

A blonde-haired boy is looking at a building with his purple-haired sister standing next to him. "Hey sis, I heard that there might be an out of town merchant in there." The boy said, he knew that only the ones that came from out of town would give a good price for food to them…besides that old man near the river, but then only to his sister. The boy also knew that his sister was able to get a little bit better price on things then he did.

The blonde watches his sister smile as she ran into the building…soon they would have a good meal. The blonde flipped up his eye patch, revealing a perfectly good eye…the only reason he wears the eye patch is because it was the first thing ever given to him by someone other than his sister. Blonde was interrupted when he saw a figure in black jump out of the building…and then the explosion came. "SISTER!" the blonde shouted as he ran towards the building. A second shock wave shot out a large piece of metal…that flew with incredible speed, flames following in it's path.

The blonde's eyes widen as terror grips his heart. The metal was coming ever closer to his face. Turning, he tries to run away but he was not fast enough as the metal cut his eye that is under his eye patch, cauterizing the wound as it flow by. The blonde screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, hands over the damaged eye, tears freely flowing out his only remaining eye. Soon though, the boy's pain is forgotten as a high pitch scream filled the air. "SISTER!" The blonde shouted as he looked up to see his sister in a window with flames all around… The blonde watched helplessly as his sister disappeared with the flames…he did the only thing he could do- cry…by the time help arrived the building was nothing but ash and the boy's tear ducts had produced the last tear he would ever shed.

And… end of chapter 3.

Hey guys, I hope you like this new chapter and I would really appreciate your reviews. Also there are some pairings that may happen. I need your input on Slade/18, Slade/Harley, Slade/Jinx.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade was a very patient man, but even he had his limits and the Joker was wearing through them. Slade was glad that the poker game was tomorrow, so that he could finally get that annoying clown out of his base. He also had his plans for Harley set and ready to go as soon as 18 did her part. Slade let a small cruel smile grace his lips. "Yes, tomorrow will be productive." he thought.

The next morning was great in Joker's opinion as he leapt out of bed, ready to host the poker game. He was dressed in his usual attire, except that he had on a dealer's cap. Grinning inanely, Joker pulled out a small handgun and loaded it with bullets which he had specially engraved to say 'BYE HAR" on them. "Dum de dum te dum…" Joker began humming as he practically skipped to his car.

Slade had gotten up and put on his armor. He was glad that things were going according to plan. A plan that would come into play…IF 18 had done her job right. Slade did not trust her yet…then again he did not trust anyone. However, Slade had felt confident in her abilities to get the job done. Slade knew that he would be in a lot worse position if he had not agreed to Grodd's plan as 18 was incredibly useful. Slade exited his room and made his way to the car. Slade had also given 18 a large amount of cash and asked her to go shopping…she had been gone before Slade could finish his sentence. Slade chuckled at the thought before he started to think about all the things that could go wrong and which effective counters might be needed.

Jinx gulped nervously as she and her team entered the building that would be used for the tournament. She watched the Slade-bots and Clowns register everyone. They purposely avoided the bots, though they knew they could be beaten easily (as the Titans had demonstrated). She caught a glimpse of other well known villains like Red-X, Control Freak and many more. They moved onward 'til they found a clown and signed up for the tournament. They were herded inside the building that they now noticed was done up to look like a casino floor. The clowns and the bots were serving as the workers. "Okay guys, remember- we need to win." Jinx said to the Hive Five as they went to the main lobby where everyone is gathering.

"Alright everyone, make room for the Joker!" A clown shouted as everyone looked up to see a spotlight on a balcony. There the Joker had his arms held out wide with Harley at his side. The Joker started to laugh as he grabbed a microphone and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, here is the deal. If you win the tournament without cheating then you get to ask a favor from me and Slade…Speaking of which, where is Candy-Corn Face?" Joker asked as he looked around and nearly jumped out of the balcony as Slade was right behind him…Joker's psychotic laughter rang out though the halls. "There he is! He has always been able to do that…" Joker seemed to think a moment before speaking again. "Any who, let's get this tournament started…with a bang!" the Joker shouted as he drew a revolver and shot Harley in the head. The crowd down below watched, shocked at what had happened- Harley had been with Joker a long time. "Now, on with the show!" Joker shouted as the Slade-bots carried Harley's body away.

Harley could only stare at the screen in dismay. Her pudden…No Joker had 'killed' her with no remorse. Harley felt her eyes tear up as she looked at the screen that was now just static. Joker had often punched her, but only when she did something really wrong…but now she faced the fact that Joker really did not love her. That he was done with her. As she thought this, she could no longer hold back the tears. As she started to cry, her face went into her hands in a meek attempt at maintaining what little control she had left. She barely noticed when Slade walked into the room. "So this is what you are reduced to?" Slade asked coldly as he walked over to her and looked down. When Harley heard Slade's words, she glared at him with eyes full of hate.

"IT'S YOU'RE FAULT MY PUDDEN HATES ME!" Harley screamed at Slade her tears flowing as her eyes narrowed malevolently.

Slade looked her over calmly before he used the back of his hand to slap her so hard that the sound reverberated off the walls. Harley cupped her cheek where he had smacked her, eyes wide in shock, which only enhanced the effect of her running makeup. "Who are you?" Slade asked as Harley looked at him in confusion. "You are not Harley Quinn the one I respected enough to save." Slade did not stop there. "You are not the women that became one of Gotham's most feared villains…No, you are a weak little girl left a pathetic husk by the Joker." Slade pulled out a revolver and emptied all but one chamber letting the bullets hit the ground with a clang sound. "So you have two choices. Be Harley Quinn the women that never stays down…or die a pathetic shell of her …your choice." Slade placed the gun in her lap and gently laid Harley's right hand on it. She grasped it so hard that her knuckles turned white.

MEANWHILE…

Robin looked around at his table. There was Red-X, Control Freak and Cinderblock. Robin was glad to know that only X seemed to be any good at poker. Robin looked at his hand, seeing a two-pair. A high…a good hand, but in truth he was more worried about the other's.

Joker clapped as he looked at everyone playing poker, before he looked at Slade. "Hey, what did you do with Harley's body?" He was only mildly curious and the matches did not really matter 'til the final table.

'Slade' looked down at the Clown before he spoke in the voice for which he had become known. "She has a bounty for dead or alive….I intend to acquire the reward." Joker nodded. He knew that Slade was only really driven by money. Joker was pretty sure that Slade would sell his relatives if he could money for them.

'Slade' calmly looked around as he observed the games…pleased to note that Grodd was doing horrible. 'Slade' did not really care for Grodd as the ape had tried to worm his way out of paying him several times…not that he ever got away with it. 'Slade' did notice that there were several in the room that could have built the spy-bot. 'Slade' knew that no government had come up with something like that yet….Slade thought it was stupid that they did not just hire this geniuses and have them build them stuff. 'Slade' looked around and seeing as his presence was not needed 'til the end, he made the decision to go read. Slade stepped back into the shadow and closed his eye as his body disappeared into the darkness with a small puff of smoke.

The real Slade that was with Harley looked at the girl. She was staring blankly at the gun in her lap, thinking. Slade wished that he could just say a few words and get her loyalty…but he couldn't. He would have to make her useful again and there was only one way to do that…if things did not go as he calculated, well- it would be no big deal, he just would not have another tool. He decided to try more conversation. " You know, Jump City could be a fresh start for you…a place where you can move on and not be reminded of him?" Slade said in a tone that made it sound like a question and not a statement. Slade then began to think about his own 'rebirth'.

The young blond boy stared at the fire, the embers start dying out. The tears that once stained his face were dry, the only hint that they ever were there were tear streaks that had washed away some of the dirt on his face. He heard the footsteps of someone walking with the help of a cane coming closer. Tensing, he turned around and saw an old man with bandages wrapped on several parts of his body. "Boy… I will give you power and the training, the kind that will allow you to kill the man that murdered your sister." The man began as he look down and held out a hand "just take my hand and you will be reborn!" The young boy looked suspicious at the hand grasping his own. "You are a blank slate… so your name shall be Slade."

As the years went on..

"Remember Slade, no emotion." The old man said as he looked at the young boy before slamming a fist into Slade's stomach…and not once did the boy's face change.

"Everyone is a pawn to be used." The old man told an older Slade as he walked around the young man's desk. "Yes…Sir." Slade's reply was cold, but not yet frozen.

"Don't feel sorry over those that you kill…or they might kill you." The old man told a teenage Slade as the young man had just removed the head of a bond man with a katana.

"You're most important lesson is this…heroes make the greatest villains." Slade heard the aging man's advice as he began to plot his own destiny.

" 'Cough' so this 'cough' is how you kill me 'cough'. Guess it is fitting that I die like this…you are my monster. 'cough' And I am your Victor Frankenstein…" Slade looked at the dying man without pity or remorse. Slade had killed the man by poisoning his tea and then shoving a katana though the man's stomach.

"You… YOU'RE RIGHT!" Slade was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Harley yell. Slade looked down at her. His eye seemed to show that he was enjoying her revelation. "I never loved Joker- that was just a crush!" Slade raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. "I Love you MR.S" with that Harley leaped up and hugged a surprised Slade, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"What the…?"…. "Okay" Slade thought furiously, "She just replaced Joker with me…well she will be loyal to me at the least." Slade frowned as he calmly patted her back while thinking about how he would use this new outcome to his advantage…However in the back of his mind he was thinking. "Why do her hugs feel so good?"

Well there you go- another chapter and a look at what made Naruto, Slade…Also to clear up any confusion, the Slade with Joker was a shadow clone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Robin looked at his cards, in deep thought. He could not do anything when Joker killed Harley- worse though, was the fact that Slade had known it would happen and had not told her. Robin definitely knew that Slade did that on purpose, as he was not shocked when it happened and he even had ordered the body away. Robin in all honesty felt really bad for Quinn, as she was devoted to the Joker so much; only to be cast aside. Deep in thought, he barely noticed when he won.

Jinx was in a similar position as she found the tale of Harley Quinn to be sad and poetic. Jinx however, knew that now was not the time to think of such things. She had to concentrate on winning the tournament. After all, this was their one chance to get a clean slate with Slade. It was also a good thing that all of her opponents were getting a very small dose of her bad luck powers, making them draw bad hands more often.

Slade, the real Slade, looked at the players and instantly knew that some of them were titans in disguise. After all their chakra never changed unless there was a major personality change within them. He knew Robin was there and he smiled- knowing that he could mess with the young 'hero' for a little while. 'Hero.' How he hated that term- along with 'villain.' They were all too subjective for their to be any real meaning to them. He preferred a moral gray area which he had always inhabited. Slade took a glance around as the final table began to form. It looked like it would be Robin, Cyborg, Red-X, Jinx, and Control Freak. Slade idly wondered why he began this tournament to start with…oh yeah- Joker would forget about Robin and just head back to Gotham. Then he could initiate his own plans…of SUPER proportions. All that was needed was a little DNA.

Slade looked at Joker before speaking in a hushed tone. "Why don't we take a short break and let the finalists prepare?" In reality, he just wanted to mess with Robin.

"Sure, old body!" Joke agreed. "After all, I need to freshen my makeup- maybe drop my pants." Joker smiled madly. Slade was confused by the pants part. Joker picked up the mega-phone before bring it up to his mouth and yelling. "Hey everyone! We are taking a short break, so if you have to go to the potty- go now or forever hold your valves."

Robin let out a sigh of relief as he exited the room to take a walk and clear his head. His thoughts were all over the place- ranging from Slade to Joker to Batman…till he heard a voice. "Hello Robin." Robin spun around, anger in his eyes at being called out as he heard a dead and cold voice that could only have belonged to Slade.

"Slade" Robin hissed out as he looked defiantly at the man.

"If you wanted to be my apprentice, all you needed to do was ask…" Slade said in a mocking tone that showed him to have some emotions…not a lot, but some. "After all, why risk exposure in a room full of 'villains'. Face it. You are at my mercy."

Robin hated to admit it, but Slade was right. "What do you want?"

"…nothing" came Slade's simple reply, though his eye did show trace amounts of amusement.

"What!" Robin shouted his voice cracking with misunderstanding. The boy wonder could not contemplate the facts that he had just heard. Robin was worried about his friends as well. Slade knew it was him, so it could only mean that he had figured the others out just as fast- if not faster.

Slade knew what Robin was thinking and spoke quickly. "Don't worry Robin, I know that this will be a learning experience for them so I will not tell anyone…excuse me for a moment." Slade said calmly as he suddenly turned and drew/leveled his silenced pistol and fired. Slade was rewarded with the sight of a clown dropping dead with a hole though his head. Slade looked at Robin, who was in shock. He had let another person die right in front of him in less then twenty-four hours! This was also the first time Slade had killed anybody in front of him. Slade chuckled as he returned to the balcony.

Still laughing, Slade sat down. He knew that it was a perfect day for him to be in there at the helm, showing his next step in the plan…however it all depended on the winner of the tournament…on luck- and Slade hated luck. Slade much preferred skill over luck any day and he really hoped that it would not run out anytime soon.

18 was having a blast as she went shopping with the money Slade had given her. She was also looking for a costume that she could wear- seeing that every one else here in this world did. 18 was particularly looking for a new suit- maybe a full body one that would hug her form….and just maybe impress Slade. 18 did know several emotions and she did recognize that she might have a crush on Slade, but that did not mean that she trusted him.

18's thoughts were interrupted when she spied a sale at a clothing store. 18's normally serious face broke out into a smirk as she knew her next stop. She did notice a few weak teenagers looking at her as she walked in. "Weaklings better stay away if they know what is good for them." She thought darkly as she went into the sections for black.

Harley was doing image-changing herself as she had decided that her leotard was too much of a tie to her life as HIS pet. Speaking of pets, she did manage to get her baby- her Bonnie and Clyde- the smiling hyenas that she raised since pups. Harley had been thinking about Mr. S (she swooned at the mere thought of her one eyed pudden). Harley looks around as Slade kept a variety of fabrics so he could make disguises or repairs to his armor. Harley did knew that she wanted something clownish, but still new and fresh….not to mention something that would catch Mr. S's eye.

Slade looked down and studied the final table. Cyborg and Red-X had been eliminated- all that was left was Jinx, 'Crossbones', and Control Freak. Slade knew that it would come down to Jinx and 'Crossbones' though, as they were both superior to that sack of lard. Slade hoped that Robin would win, but if not- well he could always find a use for the Hive Five after punishing them for seeing his face unmasked when he did not wish it. Slade calmly leaned back in his chair while lacing his fingers- idly noticing that the Joker was trying to start a conversation with him. Slade, however, was glad that this was the last day that he would have to put up with the Joker. Slade looked down as the final hand was being played. Now would be the time to see if what he has planned would have the desired effect.

Jinx looked down nervously at Robin. She knew he had a better hand, but all she needed was an ace on the river and she would win…maybe a small amount of her powers now were needed. She went all in.

Robin blinked in confusion. "Why would his opponent go all in now?" he wondered,…but he could not concentrate and so he called. Robin then remembered that her power was bad luck.

The card was revealed to be the ace of spades…Jinx won.

Slade narrowed his eye, thinking on how to use this…predicament to his advantage.

"Well boys and girls, looks like we got ourselves a winner…" Joker exclaimed throwing his arms wide and grinning. Joker was inwardly glad that the tournament ended…it had become boring after the initial fun of the set up…maybe he should try the same thing in Gotham- that would guarantee more violence. "Come on up here then girly!" Joker's shout was followed by his insane laughter, which rang out though the building.

"Damn, Jinx won." Robin thought to himself as he watched Jinx go up there- knowing that he lost his chance to see Slade's face. Of course, he was all as curious as to why the HIVE-5 were so relieved when she won.

Jinx approached the balcony, her nervous steps were only matched by her relief that she could stop Slade from killing her and her friends. Jinx knew that all she had to do was make sure that her request was fulfilled. Jinx finally made it and to tell the truth she did not knew which is scarier- the fact that Joker had an insane grin and eyes that reflected chaos, or the fact that Slade looked like he knew it was they that had sent the spy drone there- albeit on accident. "Well, what does a pretty young lady like you wish from us…from Uncle Joker?" Joker spoke, not moving his eyes off Jinx.

Slade knew that Joker was just looking for another tool or in response- a new Harley…too bad he was not going to get it, just because Slade did not want the girl did not mean that he would not stop someone else from getting a useful tool. "Speak quickly and leave." Joker cast an annoyed look at Slade when he said that, but decided that Slade's patience was nearly at an end.

"I would like to make the request that you forgive us Slade for accidentally seeing your face with a spy bot…we did not know that building was your hideout." Jinx barely spoke above a whisper, and Joker looked at Slade in shock, even he, the clown prince of crime, had not seen Slade's face.

"…Give me the tapes." Slade's voice was colder then ice at that moment and sharper than any sword. Slade also started to pour killer intent mixed with his chakra into it making it twice as menacing as anyone in the room, but the Joker was used to it.

Jinx gulped and held her breath as Slade stood up and the room seemed to get very cold. Shadows fell across his upper body making it look like a silhouette, but his one eye could be clearly seen in stark contrast to the darkness around his body. Jinx shakily reached behind her, pulled out a floppy disk and held it out to Slade. The aura of fear Slade was giving off resided as he took the disk and crushed it with one hand. "Is this the only copy?" Jinx nodded at the question that was asked in a polite, but frigid tone.

Slade looked at the Joker before saying. "Well, her wish is granted…and I am sure Batman is missing you…or maybe you should look up." Slade looked up as calmly as one would when considering the weather as the skylight broke and a black cape spread out…it looked like a bat.

Batman had the desired effect of surprising everyone in the room, but Deathstroke, though in all honesty he knew that Deathstroke would not be surprised. Batman quickly threw several gas pellets straight at the jump city villains…they were unconscious in seconds. He looked up to where Joker and Deathstroke were standing. "Robin- you handle Deathstroke…I got Joker." Batman shouted as he looked at the pair launching themselves over the balcony.

As soon as Slade landed, he had to use his right arm to deflect a flying kick to his head courtesy of Robin. "My, my." he said mildly. "Someone seems angry today…" Robin responded by a near feral growl as he threw a strong jab at Slade's face. Slade responded by casually catching the fist. "Really angry." Slade kicked Robin in the mid- section and followed up with a fist to the face...probably breaking the boy wonder's nose.

Robin had his hand covering his broken nose as he felt it bleed some…Slade was playing with him again. Robin set his noise straight angrily as he glared at Slade. He quickly threw some of his bird-rangs at Slade.

Slade watched the projects coming at him at an impressive speed for someone of Robin's age to throw. "Still to catch up in his morals…" Slade dryly thought as he jumped over them throwing several shrikes at Robin…knowing the boy would dodge them with a roll to his right.

Just as Slade predicted, Robin rolled to the right- barely avoiding the lethal metal. As Robin came out of the roll into and into a crouched position he rushed Slade in hopes of catching him by surprise.

Slade could only shake his head as Robin threw a punch at him…only to be met with a knee in his mid-section knocking the breath out of him. Slade then proceeded to hammer Robin's jaw with an uppercut- hoping to knock the boy out…it worked. Robin sailed though the air and landed with all the grace of a drunken sailor. "Now Batman should be finished with Joker…" Slade turned just in time to have a black armored fist hit his face. Slade was sent stumbling back "Now that was rude." He calmly stated before launching himself at Batman.

Batman dodged the attack by twisting to the left and threw a chopping blow with his right arm. Slade deflected it with a handstand, using the momentum to kick the blow away with his feet while getting into a stance. The rushed at each other, throwing punches and kicks only to be blocked or countered and sometimes re-countered as neither of them managed to land a clean hit in several minutes.

"I like this game…but I grow tired of it, let's step it up…" Slade said darkly as he drew his katana and stood to his full height. Slade lunged forwarded swinging the blade in a downward arc only to be met with Batman's gauntlet scallops. Before the Dark Knight could break them, Slade pulled back sharply- making sparks fly as the blade ran though the metal on Batman's gauntlets. Slade then proceeded to do a slash across the belly before Batman had time to react…as a result Slade's blade cut into Batman's armor…not yet reaching the skin.

Batman knew he had to get the blade away from Slade, so he made a desperate grab for Slade's sword arm…it worked and as soon as Batman had a grip on the man's arm he threw a punch to Slade's elbow...breaking it with a sickening crunch.

Slade did not scream or even yell- the only way you could tell that it hurt was the slight narrowing of his eye…but that did not stop him from performing a roundhouse kick to create some room. Slade watched as Batman backed off before the Dark Knight yelled. "It is over- your arm is broken. Surrender!"

"While the offer is tempting, I am going to refuse." With that Slade violently pushed his elbow back into position…which also made a sickening sound. Slade calmly looked at Batman before sheathing his sword. "I have no more patience for this game, so I have one question." Slade said his voice taking an even darker tone.

"What?" The Dark Knight asked/demanded.

"How fast can you and the Titans get people out of here before it blows up?" Slade asked as he shows a detonator and pushed the button as he ran down a hallway.

Slade quickly skidded to a stop in front of the room Harley was in and dashed it open. "Harley, we need to leave. Now." Slade said as he quickly grabbed her wrist and lead her through the maze of passageways and out a hidden door. Slade knew that they would be able to get everyone out in time…after all the dynamic duo was reunited if only temporarily.

Somewhere deep in space a pair of eyes looks off from his ship at the earth… "Soon Superman…our invasion will begin…"

So what did you guys think? Oh and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Slade watched the news on multiple TV monitors showing different points of view as they were going on about Joker's capture and his subsequent escape. Leaning back in his chair, Slade had thought things had gone perfectly as he now had Harley's absolute loyalty…the only down side was that she was still Harley Quinn and he got the feeling that Joker had realized what he had planned, as when the Joker was being taken away his eyes suddenly widened as if he had realized something...before breaking into that insane laugh of his. It matters not now, he had Harley's complete loyalty and no matter what, that would stay that way for a long time...unless her cooking managed to do what countless opponents had tried and failed and kill him.

Slade also knew that he liked both 18 and Harley…he needed to crush these feelings, so he decided he was going to meditate and let them have a girls night out…at least that is what he thought they called it. "Harley, 18 come here!" Slade knew that was not the politest call, but hey, it would get them here quickly. 18 flew in and Harley…rode in on a unicycle followed by her hyenas. Slade did not even want to know where she got the unicycle as he figured that it would not be beneficial to his mental health.

"OH MR. S! WHY DID YOU CALL US?" Harley liked to make an entrance and she always loved her MR. S. As long as that 18 girl stayed away from Mr. S., she liked her too. Harley could see that 18 had a crush on Mr. S and that she had competition, but she also knew that true love would conquer in the end and Mr. S would get married to her. "OH the children will be beautiful!" Harley thought as she pictured a boy in a clown outfit with an eye patch and a girl with blond pigtails and dual swords strapped to her back.

"Yes, Slade. Tell us why you have called?" 18 asked in a bored tone that screamed she had been on the base too long. 18 loved action. She needed to be moving or doing something.

"I am going to meditate for today, so how would you say…oh yes, you two will have a girls night out." Slade had barely finished speaking when Harley let out a squeal of delight as she hugged 18 and ran out of the room with 18 still in her arms. The hyenas, though, looked at Slade with what he perceived as worried expressions. "It can't be that bad. Harley on a girls night out?" Slade asked the hyenas rhetorically.

Bonnie and Claude thought about what the human said and suddenly whimpered in fright and ran behind Slade. "I take it that it is that bad…" Slade said more to himself then the hyenas as he walked to his mediation room with the hyenas following him giggling as the did not have to be there during the girls night out. Slade did not know the horrors he had unleashed.

Harley looked at 18 then to the car that they had…librated from the precious owner. It was a vintage black sports car with a huge engine. Harley was driving and 18, while normally calm and collected, was holding onto her seat for dear life. Her nails were tearing into the leather. "HARLEY LOOK OUT!" 18 shouted for the fifth time in twenty minutes as Harley barely managed to swerve out of the way of a oncoming semi-truck. 18's eyes were wide from fear for the first time since she had became an Android (not counting Cell).

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Harley yelled, sticking her head and fist out the window at the fast disappearing semi. 18 now noticed that Harley had let go of the wheel and that it was spinning out of control…so she quickly grabbed it and turned it back onto the road. Harley seemed to realize that she was not driving anymore, so she quickly took the wheel again, chuckling nervously. "Hey, this is fun. Wouldn't you agree?" Harley asked 18 as she swerved out of the path of another car.

"…Just drive…LOOK THERE IS A MALL TURN THERE!" 18 shouted as she liked malls and more importantly, a chance to get out of Harley's car or as she referred to it, DEATH ON WHEELS. 18 knew that Harley was insane, so why did she even let her behind the wheel of a vehicle as she turned it into several hundred pounds of metal speed death.

"Oh…YOU'RE RIGHT!" Harley shouted in excitement as she made several illegal turns and stole a handicap parking spot. Harley opened the car door and stepped out along with 18, well 18 did not step out, she ran out of the car. As they walked to the mall they were drawing a lot of looks as both were in civilian clothes that would make Daisy Duke blush. They first went to the fabric stores as both had costume in need of more material in case of repair and the fact that there was a huge sale did not hurt either.

18 looked to her right and saw what appeared to be an orange girl wearing purple talking to a gray-skinned girl wearing a dark blue outfit. "Hmm…where have I seen them before?" 18 thought to herself as she tried to remember.

"Hey aren't they the girls that are on the Teen Titans?" Harley asked out loud, causing 18 to remember when she had researched the groups in Jump City. 18 and Harley had once went though the newspaper and clips which Slade had gathered about the Teen Titans in case they ever ran into one of them.

"I do believe you are right, Harley." 18 said as she smirked evilly while looking into Harley's face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harley asked 18 with an equally evil smirk.

"If you are thinking that we could trick them and have fun messing with them, then yes I am." 18 replied as she looked in the eyes of Harley, only to see that Harley had taken a thinking position.

"OH…I was thinking about what they would look like in a chicken outfit…BUT YOUR IDEA IS WAY BETTER!" Harley exclaimed clapping her hands together as she hopped in place.

"Okay, here is what we do. First, we need to buy orange body paint and then you need to knock out the gray chick as fast as possible." 18 said as the two ran off to the nearest store that sold body paint. 18 grabbed some orange paint and set it on the counter, causing the clerk to look up.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you need the body paint for?" the old clerk asked as he was slightly curious.

"My little sister is a big Starfire fan and wants to go as her to a convention." 18 replied as she noticed Harley going though the cheap novelty/joke section- probably looking for stuff to modify for her 'toys'.

"Is she ahh…" the clerk was indicating Harley as he tried to say something that was not offensive.

"Oh yes, she is…mentally challenged." 18 whispered the last part out while wearing an evil smirk at her way of getting back at Harley.

"Hm… you say something Robo-girl?" Harley asked with the nickname that she made for 18 after finding out that she was an android. After that Harley took to calling her Robo-girl, a name that 18 absolutely hated with a passion.

"Nothing Har…nothing at all." 18 replied somewhat angrily as if she called her out, that would reveal her earlier insult. "How much?" She quickly paid the cashier and walked away from the counter and out of hearing range of the casher while leading Harley to a different part of the mall. "Okay, first I need your help getting this on, after that I will tell you my plan." 18 said to Harley who just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at Slade's hideout, Slade himself was getting frustrated as he tried to get the feelings out…it was not working at all. Slade decided to try meditating one last time…if that did not work, well he would have to work out what these feelings entailed. When he heard his phone ring, breaking him out of his meditative state. "Hmmm….a job perhaps?" Slade pondered as he stood up quickly and walked towards it, taking the task of answering it deliberately slow.

"Come on, Harley. Make sure you get every last bit of skin…no smudges." 18 exclaimed while Harley helped her put on the orange body paint.

"Oh come on now. You still haven't told me what we are going to do?" Harley complained in a whiny voice that irritated 18.

"Look. My powers are very similar to her species. If I put on this body paint, I could pass as a visitor and she would accept me with open arms because she is very naïve." 18 carefully explained to Harley as the other girl just bobbed her head up and down.

"OH I GET IT, and while you are off 'showing' Starfire around I introduce Raven and Mr. Nite-Night!" Harley exclaimed as she rested her mallet on her shoulder. 18 and Harley shared a look as they walked back into the dressing room to finished setting things up.  
Next time 18's plan takes place and the Titans better watch out. Slade meanwhile hears a voice on the phone that he never wanted to hear again and a ghost from his past make an appearance. Please review.

P.S. Check out my new story "Mandalorian Naruto". 


End file.
